Surprise Party
by Senpai-Hibari-san
Summary: Someone's getting a surprize brithday party can you guess who?
1. Plans for the surprise party

Chapter 1

The Plans for the surprise party

A/N (I don't bash anyone I just have the characters treat each other how they would in the show. I mean I even think Kazuma's hot (But Hiei's the hottest and he's mine) and that's why I call him Kazuma out of respect because to many people call him Kuwabara. Just think would like to be called by your last name I mean I don't mind being called Moto but that's because my last name is cool to say alone, but my friends last name is Gram and she doesn't like being called that. I wouldn't either. So now you know why I call him Kazuma but Kuwabara doesn't sound that bad but I like to call him Kazuma better.)

"Kurama are you coming with us to the store?" Yusuke asked.

"No, I'll stay here in case he comes to the door wondering where we are," Kurama said.

"Ok."

"I don't see why we're doing this for him I mean the guy said he doesn't like us?" Kazuma said.

"No, Kuwabara he said that to you," Yusuke said as he laughed, "But, that doesn't mean that we can't plan a surprise party for him."

"Let's hurry before the store closes," Kayko said.

"Alright," Botan said. They walked down 2 streets and got to the store.

"Ok, what do we need?" Shizoru asked.

"We need plates, cups, napkins, party favors, wrapping paper, decorations, candles, cake mix, frosting, and ice cream, and tape," Genkai said as she read the list.

"Ok I'll get the plates, ups, and napkins," Shizoru said.

"I'll get the candles, cake mix, frosting, and ice cream," Kayko said.

"Kayko I also want you to get a cheap lighter, ok," Yusuke said.

"Ok."

"I'll grab the wrapping paper and tape and presents," Yukina said.

"Wait, shouldn't we all get a present for him?" Botan asked.

"Well, I thought you all were," Yusuke said.

"Alright, I will," everyone but Yusuke said.

"I'll get the decorations," Botan said.

"I'll get the party favors," Genkai said.

"Guess it's time for the food and drink list," Kazuma said.

"Pop, pizza, dip, candy, and Chocolate," Yusuke said as he read the list. Then they ran and got the stuff they needed and checked out.

"That will be $346.57," the cashier said.

"What?" Shizoru screamed, "You guys are lucky this is for a party." Shizoru paid and they left and walked back.

"Hey Yusuke," Koenma said in his teenage form.

"Wow you're here too," Yusuke said.

"Yeah I brought a present for the birthday boy."

"Cool," Kazuma said.

"Well, his birthday is tomorrow," Yusuke said.

"Yeah," Kazuma said.

"We've made arrangements to stay at Yusuke's tonight," everyone but Yusuke told Koenma.

"Well, I guess I will stay too," Koenma said.

"Yeah let's go in," Yusuke said.

"Did he come by at anytime Kurama?" Kazuma asked Kurama.

"No, he didn't," Kurama said.

"Well, let's go to bed," Yusuke said.

"Yusuke, don't dome in the living room ok dear," Atsuko said.

"Ok, mom," Yusuke said.

"We'll sleep in your mom's room no one every goes in there," Kayko said as she, Shizoru, Botan, Yukina, and Genkai went into Atsuko's room.

"We'll stay in my room," Yusuke said as he, Kazuma, Koenma, and Kurama went into Yusuke's room. With that they all went to bed.

A/N (So do you know who the party is for its quite obvious but tell me in you review. Plus I have a question who are the guys/girls you think are hot from Yu Yu Hakusho? Tell me in your review to and umm I'll tell you mine in the next chapter.)


	2. Preparing for the party

Chapter 2

Preparing for the party

A/N (The answer is its Hiei's birthday)

A/N (I may not be able to update for a while my step-dad is not well and he may die so I may not update for a while but I'll try.)

The next morning

"It's Hiei's birthday!" Botan screamed.

"We know," Yusuke said because he was grumpy because Botan woke him up.

"Well, let's start getting the things ready," Shizoru said.

"I never did get the pizza so instead of having Dizorno lets have Pizza Hut," Kazuma said.

"I thought that was what you were going to do Kazuma," Shizoru said.

"Oh, yeah I should of said that," Kazuma said as he laughed.

"Well, let's get 3 pizzas with cheese and pepperoni," Botan said.

"Yeah that would only be enough for Kazuma," Shizoru said sarcastically.

"Alright how about 5."

"Well, I would eat 4 pizzas," Yusuke said.

"Shut up," Kayko said as she slapped Yusuke.

"Ok, we'll order 5 pizzas and you 2 can only have 3 pieces until we've all had at least 1 piece," Botan said.

"Alright," Kazuma and Yusuke said. Then someone was knocking on the door.

"I'll answer it," Botan said as she walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey Botan," Kaito said. (A/N I don't know how to spell his name.)

"Hey are you guys here for Hiei's birthday party?" Botan asked.

"Yeah," Yana said.

"We brought a present for him," Kido said.

"Cool come in," Botan said.

"Who is it?" Yusuke asked.

"It's Yana, Kido, and Kaito," Botan said.

"Well, its 11:35 AM, the party's at 6:00 PM, so lets get started," Shizoru said.

"Ok," everyone but Shizoru said.

"I'll bake the cake," Kayko said.

"I'll do the decorations," Shizoru said.

"I'll do the party favors," Botan said.

"I'll set the table," Genkai said.

"I'll set up the food, dip, and pop," Yusuke said.

"We'll work on the present table," Yana said for him, Kido, and Kaito.

"Then I'll wrap the presents," Yukina said.

"I'll set up the candy and Chocolate," Koenma said.

"I'll go order the pizza now," Kazuma said. Then they all got started. Botan was putting the little trinkets and things into the party bags, when all the whistles fell on the floor she picked them up but, 7 of them broke which meant 6 people wouldn't get a whistle. So Botan decided she would put all the party favors in the bags and when she was done just put a name on them so she wouldn't know who got a whistle and who didn't. Shizoru put up all the banners, streamers, signs, and lights. Then Yusuke was being a jerk and ripped the streamers. Causing, Kazuma to get mad and fight him and then Kayko slapped Yusuke and told him to fix the streamers and he did and Shizoru slapped Kazuma for being an idiot. Genkai set up the table and realized there wasn't enough paper big and little plates so she used some glass one's from Yusuke's cabinet. Kayko was baking the cake when it got burned so Shizoru ran and got another cake. Kayko baked the cake and put frosting on it and put 16 candles on it for him. Yusuke spilled pop, chips, and dip everywhere, but he got all cleaned up and got it done. Yana, Kido, and Kaito worked together and got the present table done. It was 3:00 PM when Yukina finished wrapping the presents and writing on them who it was from but, she had tape all over her so Botan helped her get it all off. Koenma spilled the candy and Chocolate all over the floor so with what he didn't spill he put in the bowls and set them on a table. It was 5:00 PM now and Yukina put all the presents on the table and left to find Hiei.

"I'll order the pizza now," Kazuma said. He ordered the pizza and it came around 5:30 PM.

"That will be $53.56," the pizza guy said.

"Here you go," Kuwabara said as he gave the money to the pizza guy and the pizza guy gave him the pizza, "Thank you."

"Your welcome and goodnight."

"You too."

Meanwhile, Yukina found Hiei and told him to come home with her.

"Why?" Hiei asked.

"Because I want you to come to Yusuke's apartment to hang out," Yukina said.

"Ok."

A/N (well I need advice I have 2 versions of this story one it's yukina's birthday too cuz some people say their twins then again some people say Yukina is younger then him by 1 year I know the whole story but you know its confusing. So the version with Yukina having her birthday to is more exciting so you deside. Umm the chaters I love are 1 Hiei(hes just so hot), 2 Kurama(Souchi not Yoko I hate Yoko), 3 Yusuke, 4 Kazuma, 5 Hagari(Sniper) 6 Amanuma(Gamemaster)(I know that sounds wrong but he's hot) 7 Kyoshi(SEA MAN) 8 Sasaku 9 Sazuka 10 Shishwakamaru

11 Kuro momotaro (before he becomes the phoenix and wolf) 12 Jin 13 Toyua 14 Zeru 15 Rinku(again I know it sounds wrong) 16 Ototo Togro(When he was a human) 17 Bui( only because he looks so cool) 18 Karasu( my best friend got me to like him but only with his mask off before he transforms) 19 Miyamoto(Kazuma's spiky haired friend) 20 Kazamaru( only because wait I don't think I have a reason why) 21 Seriyu(don't ask I thought he was cool and than I thought he was a little bit hot that's one of my deepest darkest secrets shhhh!!! Don't tell) 21 Kurama's step brother 22 Koenma in his teenage form(damn he looks really hot) 23 Akarenja( he just needs to loss the scar under his eye) 24 Kourne( I may not like Yoko but damn Kourne was so hot) 25 Yana( don't ask as far as I know I'm the only person on earth who thinks he's hot) 26 Kido 27 Kaito( no listen he looks really hot in some pictures I mean look at some good views of him) 28 Sensui( don't ask) 29 Itsuki( don't ask) 30 DR. Kamaya(he looked a little hot when he wasn't being demented of psychotic which ever definition you want.)

A/N ( Tell me which chachters you think are cool I'll tell you mine in the next chapter and remember to tell me which version of the story you want.)

A/N (I just wanted to tell you guys 2 quotes I made up.

"If you don't have friendship, friendship will kill you."

"Your life is unedited don't try to edit it."

1st one means you need friends you can't be a loner cuz I tried that and that's not the way to live trust me.

2nd one means don't try to be perfect by trying to make your life edited it's meant to be unedited.)


	3. The Party Starts

Chapter 3

The Party Starts

(A/N My step dad died so I my not be able to update but I'm trying so here's chapter 3 hope you like it.)

'Well I guess I could go but it's Yukina's birthday so I should get her a present or something no then she would know I'm here brother,' Hiei thought to himself.

"Come on we'll be late," Yukina said.

Meanwhile, it was 5:55 and everyone was ducking down with the lights turned off, when Yukina came to the door to let Hiei in but the door was locked.

"What's going on?" Hiei said.

"I have no clue," Yukina said as the door slowly opened cuz Yusuke unlocked it really fast. Hiei and Yukina walked in and everyone screamed.

"SURPRISE!" at Hiei.

"What the hell is this," Hiei said.

"It's your birthday so we're giving you a human birthday party," Kurama said.

"I don't care I'm leaving I have more important things to do I'm out of here," Hiei said.

"Don't leave," Yukina said as she cried and her Hirasoke stones were made.

"Alright," Hiei said.

"Yeah, let's get this party started," Kazuma said.

"The fools here to," Hiei said.

"Hey stop it."

Hiei just looked away.

"Well, here's the pizza," Kazuma said.

"Yeah let's chow down," Yusuke said.

Everyone but Hiei had a piece and Yusuke and Kazuma had 6 pieces. Hiei wouldn't eat it.

'I know what I'm going to do for Yukina and I hope she likes it.' Hiei thought.

(A/N the characters I think are cool not hot are 1 Yukina 2 Botan 3 Kayko 4 Genkai 5 Shizoru 6 Chu 7 Okubo 8 Kamoda 9 Sayaka 10 Gorge(Ogre) 11 Makuro 12 Yomi 13 the 3 guys from the Dr. Ichagoki team Kai, Ryo, En 14 Risho 15 Roto 16 Koto 17 Juri 18 Ruka 19 Mackentaro 20 Uriurashima(I also think he's hot) 21 Momorenja 22 Atsuko 23 Mr. Takenaka)

(A/N 2 questions this time 1st one What characters do you hate? And What other anime do you watch?)


	4. Botans Funny Games

Chapter 4

Botan's funny games

(A/N my internet has been down and with my stepdad's funeral and all I've quite busy so here's the 4th chapter.)

"Time for games," Botan said.

"Games?" Hiei said puzzling.

"No one knew I was doing this, but I wanted it to be a surprise for everyone."

"How many are there?" Kurama asked.

"3," Botan said, "The 1st is pin the tail on the donkey."

"That's for like Kindergarteners," Yusuke said.

"Well, sorry for not trying to have fun."

"I'll play," Kayko, Yukina, and Kazuma said.

"Ok," Botan said. They played and Kazuma ended up pinning Hiei which got him punched by Hiei. Kayko won, Yukina came in second, and Botan played but she missed the donkey completely. Kayko got a stuffed teddy bear and Yukina got a plastic ring. They both liked what that got.

"Next game," Botan said.

"What is it?" Kurama asked.

"Trivia."

"What kind of trivia?"

"How much we know about each other." (A/N I wanted to say that this part is really stupid but I just wanted Botan's ditzy ness in this story and this how I did it.)

"Ok, I'll play," everybody said even Hiei.

"Alright, the rules are 1st one to get 3 points wins and if the question is about you, you can't answer it."

'This is going to make me nauseous but I'll play anyway,' Hiei thought to himself.

"Alright lets start 1st question," Botan said, "Did Kayko ever have pigtails?" Yusuke raised his hand, "Yusuke."

"Yes," Yusuke said, 'If I missed this question Kayko would wonder how much I truly know about her.'

"Correct."

"Ok, what is Kurama's mothers name," Botan asked.

"I know," Yusuke said as he raised his hand high.

"Yusuke again."

"Sheori," Yusuke said.

"Correct again 1 more point and Yusuke will win,"

"Next question please," Yana said.

"What is Kuwabara's 1st name?" Shizoru raised her hand, "Yes, Shizoru."

"This shouldn't be hard he is my baby bro its Kazuma," Shizoru said.

"Correct."

"Ummm....What kind of flower does Kurama use?" Yukina raised her hand, "Yukina."

"A rose," Yukina said.

"Correct."

"Man, I haven't gotten to answer a question yet," Kazuma said.

"Don't worry you will," Yukina said.

"Alright, what is Yusuke?" Botan asked.

"You mean his occupation?" Kurama asked.

"What he does for Koenma."

Hiei just said, "He's a detective."

"Correct, the birthday boy gets a point."

"Err! Shut up!" Hiei said with a very bad attitude.

"Oh, now say it like you mean it," Kazuma teased.

"Say another word and I'll silt your throat."

"Yeah, now you're acting all tough."

"You don't take my seriously, well see if this is acting tough," Hiei said as he got out his sword and went to cut Kazuma.

"Stop it," Yukina said as she cried. Hiei stopped and Yukina stopped crying.

"Alright, now what is my other job besides sprit detective assistant and being a licensed trainer?" Botan asked.

"I know," Yusuke said as he raised his hand.

"Alright, Yusuke answer."

"You're the Grim Reaper or The Pilot of the River Styx."

"Right you win." Botan said as she gave Yusuke a pack of gum.

"Alright, I got gum."

"Next game is musical chairs," Botan said.

"I love this game because you can push people," Yusuke said.

"No, pushing!" Botan yelled.

"Fine, you take the fun out of everything, but I'll still play."

"We'll all play it's my "party" so I'll make the rules," Hiei said.

"Ok, does that mean you'll play too," Botan said.

"Yes," Hiei said with a smirk.

"Your not plotting to kill us are you?" Kazuma asked.

"No, you damn fool I just want to do something besides watch you act like an ass," Hiei said to Kazuma.

"Oh, Hiei I'm getting really ticked at you," Kazuma said.

"Good."

"Let's start," Botan said.

"Sure we need 12 chairs," Kayko said.

"Right, because I need to work the CD player." They got the chairs ready and started.

"Let's listen to Linkin Park," Botan said as she the CD player and everyone walked while Hiei stood. Botan stopped the CD player and Hiei was sitting down before anyone moved, "Hiei, no using your speed."

"I don't do what people tell me to," Hiei said.

"Alright, whatever." They kept playing and Kazuma ran into Hiei and Kurama and got punched by Hiei. The final 2 were Hiei and Koenma.

"Hey, lets go," Botan said.

"Alright," Hiei and Koenma said. The music started and after 30 seconds it stopped and Hiei went to sit down but, tripped over Kazuma and fell so Koenma won.

"You bastard," Hiei said to Kazuma.

"Alright, her you go Koenma sir there bubbles," Botan said.

"Sweet," Koenma said.

A/N(Well I'm almost done but you'll have to wait. The chaters I hate are Goki, Ani Toguro, Baykko, Genbu, Gormet, Shigore, and Yoko Kurama(I just don't like him I've tried but I just don't.) The other anime I watch is basicly anything that's not Hentai well heres as many as I can think of at the moment 1 Yu Yu Hakusho(the best anime ever made.) 2 Yu-Gi-Oh 3 Inu-Yasha 4 Rourni Kenshin 5 Duel Masters 6 Rave Master 7 DB/Z/GT 8 All the Gundam Series 9 Trigun 10 Case Closed 11 Fooly Cooly 12 Cowboy Bebop 13 Mon Colle Knights 14 Daigunder 15 Escaflowne 16 Pokemon 17 Digimon 18 Medabots 19 Shaman King 20 Sailor Moon 21 Tenchi Muyo 22 Fruits Basket 23 Kirby 24 Ulitame Muscle 25 Blue Gender 26 Beyblade 27 .Hacksign and .HackLegend of the twilight 28 Knights of the Zodiac 29 Wolfs Rain 30 Shinzo 31 Hamtaro 32 Megaman and Megaman NT warrior 33 Jubei Chan 34 Alien 9 35 Real Bout High School 36 Final Fansty 37 Cyborg 009 38 All the Transformer series 39 Kikki's devry service 40 Sprited Away 41 Castle In the sky(I know those 3 were movies) 42 Devil Hunter Yohko 43 A little snow fairy named sugar 44 Chobits and so many more I just can't think right now.)

(Next questions are What are some of you other fave anime chaters? and what are some of your fave anime games?)


	5. Hieis Presents

Chapter 5

Hiei's presents

A/N(This is the chapter you've been waiting for hope you enjoy.)

"Alright, lets have Hiei open presents," Yukina said.

"Ok," Botan said.

"I don't want to," Hiei said with a bitter attitude.

"Please," Yukina said, "I wrapped them my self," She said as she cried.

"Alright."

"Here's the one from me," Yukina said. Hiei opened it and it was a new Katana.

"Thank you," Hiei said.

"This ones from me," Shizoru said. He opened it and it was white, black, and colored bands for his Jagon.

"Hmp Thanks," Hiei said with an attitude.

"Here's mine," Kayko said. He ripped off the paper and it was a band that had everyone drawn on it for his Jagon.

"Thanks I guess,"

"That's a special band wear when you need someone by."

"Oh, please."

"Here's mine," Kazuma said.

"Oh! Boy," Hiei as he opened it and it was hair gel.

"You like it."

"What the hell is it."

"Hair gel for your hair."

"My hair is naturally this way I don't need hair gel you fool."

"Sorry."

"Here," Genkai said as she handed Hiei a Katana.

"Thanks," Hiei said.

"Here's my gift , but I doubt you'll like it," Botan said as she handed Hiei a puppy.

"What the hell do I do with this?!"

"You name it and keep it."

"Fine," Hiei said, "I'll it dog, ok bitch."

"That's mean."

"I didn't want it anyway."

"I try to do something nice for you and you don't even appreciate it."

"No, I don't."

"Well, here's my gift," Kurama said as he handed his gift to Hiei.

"I'll open it." Hiei opened it and was a sheath for his sword, "Thank you just what I needed my old one was beginning to wear out so thanks Kurama."

"Here's mine hope you like it," Koenma said as Hiei opened it.

"An outfit, thanks."

"Here's my gift," Yusuke said as he handed Hiei a small box and Hiei opened it.

"Thank you its polish and scratch remover for my Katana."

"Hey here's our gift," Kaito said.

"It's from all of us," Yana said.

"Open it," Kido said.

"It's a ribbon to tie my sword to my belt, thank you," Hiei said.

"We made it our selves," Yana said.

"Now what do we all say to Hiei?" Yukina asked.

"Your Welcome," everybody said.

'Soon Yukina I will give you your birthday present soon.' Hiei thought to himself.

A/N(well umm other anime chaters I like and I'm only goin to say my faves

1 Miroku 2 Yahiko 3 Atem 4 Musica 5 Kokujo and that's all for now cuz I have to get off the computer soon. Games 1 FF 2 Thousand Arms and so may others.

Next question umm what American made Animes do you guys and girls like and what anime chater would you marry and what anime chater would you want to be your best friend and what anime charter would you want to have a crush on you.)


	6. Hieis gift to Yukina

Chapter 6

Hiei's gift to Yukina

A/N (This is the last chapter and I hope you will enjoy the ending.)

A/N (I'm making this Hiei's 16th birthday by the way.)

"Time for the cake," Kayko said. Kayko brought out a vanilla cake that had peanut butter frosting and 16 candles on it that said happy birthday Hiei, "Here's the cake."

Yusuke lit the candles and everyone started to sing Happy Birthday to you.

Yusuke and Kazuma started saying things like you look like a monkey and you smell like one too. So, Hiei punched and kicked them. Hiei blew out the candles without an attitude and wished that someday he could tell Yukina that he was her brother.

"Let's eat," Botan said as everyone ate ice cream and cake.

"Wow, that was fun," Yusuke said.

"Time to go," Kayko said.

"Wait!" Hiei said, "I can make my wish come true, Yukina."

"Yes," Yukina said.

"I know its your birthday too because you're my twin sister and my present to you is that I told I'm your brother."

"You're my brother I finally found my brother," Yukina said as she hugged Hiei.

"Before you all go here's your grab bags," Botan said. Kazuma was one of the people who didn't get a whistle.

"Hey where's my whistle?" Kazuma asked.

"Well, some broke so I just through them in what ever, so here have mine," Botan said.

"Ok."

"Don't cry baby bro," Shizoru said.

"Darn it Shizoru stop making fun of me," Kazuma said. Everyone then left after they said goodbye except Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke.

"Now do you feel better that you told Yukina the truth?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah hmp," Hiei said.

"Well, goodbye," Kurama and Hiei said as they walked out the door.

"Bye."

"It was fun and I like my dog," Hiei said.

"That's good," Kurama said.

"I liked it, but never do it again ok," Hiei said.

"Alright," Kurama said as he walked home and Hiei went a different direction.

'I guess having fun is a part of life even for a demon.' Hiei thought, "I think I'll call this dog Shadow so when I look at her she will remind me of how long I waited to tell Yukina the truth."

Hiei walked to a tree and sat down a placed his gifts against the tree. Took his sword Yukina got him put it in his new sheaf, put the ribbon on it, Got on his new outfit, put his new sword on his belt, took it out and put the scratch and polish remover on it for what scratches were already on it, put it back in the sheaf, put his special band on his Jagon and laid against the tree and so did Shadow and they both fell a sleep.

A/N( There you have it its done well umm I want to marry Hiei I want Yukina and Botan to be my best friends(but I like my best friend) And I'd want Hiei or Kokujo to have a crush on me.)


End file.
